Serendipity
by IndieFoxProductions
Summary: Welcome to Underland University; School of the Arts where anything can, and does happen. Can Alice fit in with others that she could only dream about? And what about the feelings that she has towards a certain white-haired beauty?


Trippin' out  
Spinnin' around  
I'm underground, I fell down  
Yeah, I fell down

* * *

_Dear Miss Kingsley,_

_ It is our pleasure to say that you have been accepted to join us at Underland University; School of the Arts boarding school for the upcoming year! Don't forget that the school year will start at eight o'clock am on September first._

_ Mr. John William_

_Dean of Underland_

Alice Kingsley sighed; the letter had already been opened when she had returned from school. No doubt the work of her mother who had been less then pleased when she had learned what her daughter had done. Twirling her long blonde hair in her pale fingers, Alice reread the paper and mentally mused about the fact that she didn't even send in an application.

_Oh, mother… What am I going to do now?_

Pale blue eyes glanced around the spartan kitchen, taking in everything as it very well was her last time inside the house. Her cat Dinah wove her body around Alice's bare legs, purring loudly in search of affection. Ignoring the ginger cat, Alice left the cold kitchen in favor of her upstairs bedroom.

Ascending the spiral staircase, Alice opened the sliding door and disappeared into the brightly painted space that she called her own. Unlike other teenager's rooms, Alice's was in the attic instead of in the main hallway with the other rooms. The blonde had always done things differently then other children her age did, always fought the way that her mother had brought her up in. Things had been better when her father was still alive; her mother had been less strict then.

Crossing the room, the blonde opened her window before reaching for the small cardboard packet on the windowsill. Grabbing one of the cigarettes and her silver lighter, the girl ignited the end and put the filter up to her pale pink lips. Taking a deep drag, she turned and surveyed her living space before releasing the smoke that swirled around in her lungs.

Blue eyes drifted from the green paint on the walls, to the Christmas lights that had been super glued to the edges of the roof. Past the framed pictures and drawings that she had done in her free time, and paused briefly of the indoor vines and reminder herself that they would need to be watered in her absence or they would die.

Pale fingers flicked away the ashes that had accumulated on the burning end of her cigarette, taking one last drag; the blonde snuffed it out by crushing it in the ashtray that sat on the sill. Alice closed her eyes and stood still for a few seconds, enjoying the slight burn that came with holding her breath and the smoke that still resided inside her lungs.

She was broken out of her thoughts when the phone that was currently hidden under her blankets started to ring. Allowing the smoke to come out of her nose, the blonde took her time in looking for the loud device and found it on the third ring.

"Hello?" she answered, sitting on her mattress, which was without a base and simply lay on the carpeted floor.

"Hey, it's Charlotte. Did the letter come in yet?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Yeah, came in just today. You can already guess that mother has read it, it was open when I got home."

"Damn, but didn't you know that she was going to anyways?"

"Of course, she always has to stick her nose in other people's-" she was cut off by a woman's voice calling her from down the stairs.

"Charlotte, I gotta go, you know who is calling me." Alice said with a roll of her eyes.

"Mhm, alright then. Bye."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Alice stood up and made her way to the door that was built into the floor. Opening the sliding door, the girl dropped down onto the metal stairway. Her mothers voice was still calling for her somewhere in the house, more then likely the kitchen as that was where the woman kept her alcohol. And sure enough, that is where she was when Alice stepped into the still cold room.

The older woman was leaning against the white counter, a glass full of a clear liquid already in her hand. Her pinched face had no age lines in it, but did have a light layer of make up sitting on top of it. Striking green eyes peered over the rim of the glass to look at Alice thoughtfully, red lips pursed in displeasure. While ever the most orderly, light blonde curls were draped over thin shoulders and her pale blue dress looked like it had been in the Victorian age had not even a crease or wrinkle in it.

"Mother." Alice said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Alice, I am sure that you have already seen the letter that has come in for you."

"I did, and I also saw that it was already open." She quirked a single eyebrow.

"You live in my house and I shall do whatever I wish to do inside of it." Her mother responded, placing her glass on the counter.

"Even if that action is illegal then." Alice murmured to herself.

"As I have told you before, I do not approve of you going to this school. I would rather you go to the fine, cultured school that I went to when I was your age." Alice's mother went on, not even noticing the smell of smoke that had wafted in with her daughter.

"And I have told you that I will not be going there, the acceptance letter has come in and I shall be leaving this place whether you like it or not, mother." Alice said before turning to leave the kitchen.

The girl made it halfway to her room when an idea came to her. Climbing the stairs and lifting herself into her room, the girl made her way to her dresser and riffled through it before finding what she was looking for. Stepping up to her mirror, Alice took one of her long, golden locks of hair and cut it off.

That night, Alice Kingsley cut away her curly, waist length hair into something that just came to rest lightly on her shoulders. It didn't matter to her what her mother said, Alice would be leaving soon and the woman couldn't say anything about it.

* * *

**AN: I've been playing around with this idea for a while now and thought it was time to break away from Harry Potter for a little and try my hand at other fandoms. Picture of Alice on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: While there is no domain name for Alice in Wonderland, I still do not own it.**


End file.
